


Constants

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow makes Chris think of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants

He thought about it as soon as the snow started falling thick and fast outside the cabin, but he wasn’t going to do it again. No, he was going to get another cup of coffee and read by the fire.

But, an hour later, the snow was lying so deep that it almost reached the bottom rail of the corral fence and he could almost hear Adam calling him outside, had to go out into the snow.

The snow horse’s head fell off just as it had when he’d built it with Adam.

He didn’t want it any other way.

 

 

End


End file.
